Heretofore, as a controlling agent against ticks that maltreat domestic animals such as farm animals and pets, organophosphorus compounds or pyrethriod compounds have been known. In the field of pesticide, from the utilization of the same sort of agents for a long era, the decrease in the controlling efficacy is becoming a problem because of the resistance of the targeted pests. And the development of a new tick controlling agent is demanded.